


Endurance

by xIreth



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Anal Sex, Kinkmeme, M/M, Student-Teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-25
Updated: 2011-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-21 17:58:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xIreth/pseuds/xIreth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sokka learns the quick way to gain endurance for battles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endurance

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any part of the Avatar: the Last Airbender franchise. All I own is the plot and writing. I am not making any money from this.

“Um, Master?” Sokka asked in apprehension as he watched the swords-master start to strip down. “What does this have to do with sword fighting again?”

Piandao smiled to himself, his back to Sokka, and simply answered, “A swordsman needs to have heavy endurance during battle, Sokka. This is simply the easiest way to build that endurance.”

“Right,” he mumbled, scratching the back of his head. He started to undress, uncharacteristically folding his clothes before laying them down (they weren’t his!; he needed to keep them in perfect condition). He wasn’t really sure about this particular part of training, but Piandao did make a good point about endurance. And he wasn’t _ugly_ or anything, and despite what people might think Sokka never really had a preference between women or men. Besides, traveling with and protecting his little sister and two twelve-year-olds (who, really, didn’t need his protection, but still!) really didn’t give him enough—ahem—private time.

He stood up straight and looked over to his Master, surprised to see him already half hard. He swallowed nervously.

“So, uh, what now?”

Piandao crooked his finger, telling the other to follow him as he turned and walked into the adjoining room. He climbed onto the bed and propped himself up on a couple pillows. He pulled out a small tube from the nightstand and tossed it to Sokka—whose reflexes caught it easily—before making himself comfortable once again.

“You will ride me and do all the work. The goal is to not release before I do,” he said, watching Sokka intently.

Sokka nodded and looked down at the tube of lube in his hand. He let out a long breath and moved over to the bed, kneeling on the edge at Piandao’s feet. He knew how this worked—he’d even fingered himself once during masturbation—but doing it in front of another?

 _It was training_ , his mind kept repeating to himself, but he knew that wasn’t entirely true. He noticed how his Master had watched him during the night while he stayed awake to finish forging his sword; how he tried to discretely eye him with his robe off. He was actually glad for the excuse—it took away the guilt from their attraction to each other; there was an age difference after all—but that didn’t stop his nerves from flaring up.

He pulled himself from his musings and popped open the cap of the bottle, squeezing a generous amount onto his fingers. He laid the bottle down next to him, knowing he would need more later, and looked up to lock eyes with Piandao. He spread a small amount of the lube onto his other hand before gripping himself and stroking. His other, heavier lubed, hand worked its way behind him and he gently pressed a finger into himself.

Sokka shuddered at the feeling and pressed deeper, still keeping eye contact. He wiggled his finger around for a minute or so before pulling it out halfway and inserting a second. He released another long breath and forced himself to relax as he pushed deeper, the hand on his forming erection stilling. He slowly scissored them, letting out a small groan.

It wasn’t long before the boy was gasping in arousal with three fingers moving in and out, his eyes shut instead of staring at his Master’s. Reluctantly he removed his fingers and picked up the lube, squirting out more onto his hand. He crawled over to Piandao, who had been watching him closely. He quickly spread the lube on the older man’s erection and straddled him. He guided the other’s erection to his entrance and slowly pushed himself down onto it.

Sokka winced a little at small burning sensation, but continued to lower himself until he was seated firmly on Piandao’s hips. He trembled a little as he waited to adjust to the fullness.

Piandao groaned at the grip on his length and brought a hand up to massage the small of Sokka’s back, helping him relax. He’d said Sokka would have to do all the work, but he wasn’t mean.

Sokka took a deep breath and exhaled slowly before adjusting his legs and feet to support himself better. He rested his hands on Piandao’s chest and raised his hips, then ground them back down, moaning softly.

The Master swordsman moved his hands to Sokka’s hips and helped to guide him, lifting his hips to meet Sokka’s after awhile.

Sokka cried out and arched his back, toes curling, when he was overwhelmed by pleasure. He sped up his tempo, wanting to feel that again. He could feel familiar heat coiling in his abdomen and he tried his hardest to keep it under control.

Slowly, without breaking the rhythm, Piandao sat up and pressed a rough kiss to Sokka’s mouth. He moved one hand up from his hip to grip at the back of the younger boy’s neck while the other snaked around and wrapped around his erection and started pumping.

Sokka groaned loudly, muffled by the kiss, and pressed back against his Master as his gyrating hips sped up again. A couple more shallow thrusts and he clenched his eyes shut, pulling away from the lip-lock to bury his face into Piandao’s shoulder. He held back another groan with a bitten lip and the rest of his muscles spasmed with his orgasm.

Piandao moved his hands back to Sokka’s hips and gripped them tightly as he gave one last thrust into the clenching muscles before hitting his own climax.

He panted softly and rested back against the pillows, slowly and carefully lifting his student from his lap. He turned to face Sokka when he laid down and, almost lovingly, released his student’s hair from the messy pony tail. He let a smile cross his face as he pulled it back up properly.

“You know,” he started, voice soft and breathing back to normal already, “you failed this one. We’ll have to keep practicing until you manage to last longer than me.”

Sokka didn’t say anything, but a smile appeared on his face too.


End file.
